Hidden Within the Darkness
by Valkyrie the Dark
Summary: All is not what it seems in a humble town call Redstone. Toushiro Hitsugaya along with a few selected others are sent on a mission to find the source that's been causing an increase in Hollow activity. Unfortunately their assignment takes a turn for the worst when one of them suddenly goes missing. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Hidden Within the Darkness

**Author: **Valkyrie the Dark

**Pairings: **No pairings

**Warning(s): **Constant Editing until Completion and other things shall be name if necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series "Bleach". The following story, including the introduction to OC characters I have created therefore claim full rights over.

**Summary: **All is not what it seems in a humble town call Redstone. Toushiro Hitsugaya along with a few selected others are sent on a mission to find the source that's been causing an increase in Hollow activity. Unfortunately their assignment takes a turn for the worst when one of them suddenly goes missing. On a desperate search for their missing comrade, they soon learn that there are some things best left in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Footsteps pound against the creaky floorboards and ragged breathing resonates off the ancient cracked walls. Strange, the wooden floors were polished to perfection a moment ago, and the walls were recently painted the prettiest of green.

And the hallway: Was it always this endless? This narrow? This _dark_?

The air was dank and heavy, almost suffocating in a way. Giggles and laughs, cries and sinful whispers surround them, tauntingly, in a tantalizing way. It was almost _inhumane._

It was like experiencing a scene from a horror movie?

But this was no scene. This was no horror film.

This was reality. And Death was approaching their door.

Fear spreads through their bodies like poison, sapping their strength, their will, their courage. Inevitability holds a strong grip on their hearts, seeping with dread. It was a matter of time now.

Still they ran hand in hand in the darkness, exhaustion showing them no mercy.

Oh how they wanted to rest, to breathe, to douse the fire within their lungs, but that was a luxury they cannot afford to take. They came too far to stop now. The thought was more than enough to end it all. No, they must run. They must escape!

One of the pair looks back, her long midnight hair whipping around in a counter -wise motion. Nothing but blackness greets her, but she knows better. In this nightmare of a world, no matter where you are, no matter where you go they'll always be watching you within the shadows…always.

She faces forward. She wasn't ready. She couldn't face it. She was covered in scratches and bruises from head to toe, and to say that she was scared was an understatement. But her wounds are nothing compare to the wounds on her lover.

"John" she fearfully calls.

"It's okay Linsley, just keep running" John reassures her. He squeezes her hand trying to hide the fear he feels.

"I-I'm scared. I'm so scared. God _please_ have mercy!"Linsley sobs. She couldn't do this anymore. Why? Why them? Why so soon?

"Linsley! Gods listen to me! It's going to be okay. Just keep running. We're almost there, just keep running baby. Everything is going to be alright. We'll make it out of here I promise." She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she knew it was pointless. Everything was pointless. They were going to die.

_They were going to die!_

She stares sadly at the ring on her finger.

They didn't even get the chance to wed.

Still they ran. They ran and they ran. They knew _they_ were chasing them. It was an undeniable fact that _they_ were getting closer.

A light, like a shining beacon cuts through the darkness.

_Finally!_

In what felt like forever, the beautiful light was spotted shining through the open door—their freedom. If only they could just reach it. They made a dash for it. The only thing they wanted, the only hope they had left, was only yards away from them, in arms reach, but then it happen, and every hope they held onto came tumbling down fast.

Linsley trips and falls onto the wooden floor, the mere action nearly bringing her lover down with her. She scrambles to get back up, only to have many something's pull her back down and bite hard onto her leg. She screams.

"John!"

"Linsley!" he yells, grabbing hold of her reaching arms, but then after a struggling moment he went rigid. The girl looks up only to stare into his lifeless eyes. Her blue orbs widen in horror as droplets of blood fell onto her face. A spear of sorts was rammed into her lover, and she watches with terror as he falls over… dead.

"John, oh God no, John!" she screams. Endless tears began falling from her eyes like waterfalls. She soon feels herself being pulled back; towards the darkness her and her lover were trying so hard to run away from. She continues to scream, her nails digging into the wood in a final attempt to stop them from dragging her any further but to no avail, she's still being pulled back. She looks up with lost hope at the shining light that her and her lover tried so hard to reach, now being closed away with a soft click of the door.

A scream of agony sounds within the adobe, before silence reigns over once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Did this happen to catch your interest? If so, move your mouse to the white box, and tell me what you guys think. I really would love to hear your voices!

P.S. Can I tell you a secret? I spooked myself writing this chapter. xD


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hidden Within the Darkness

**Author: **Valkyrie the Dark

**Pairings: **No pairings

**Warning(s): **Constant Editing until Completion and other things shall be name if necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series "Bleach". The following story, including the introduction to OC characters I have created therefore claim full rights over.

**Summary: **All is not what it seems in a humble town call Redstone. Toushiro Hitsugaya along with a few selected others are sent on a mission to find the source that's been causing an increase in Hollow activity. Unfortunately their assignment takes a turn for the worst when one of them suddenly goes missing. On a desperate search for their missing comrade, they soon learn that there are some things best left in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mission<strong>

"…_locate the source, and destroy it."_

He once again goes through the information given to him through his mind, making sure any specific details or any important reminders were not forgotten from his earlier debriefing with the Head Captain.

From what he's gathered about the situation, starting about three months ago, strange occurrences started to take place in Redstone, a small town conveniently located a few cities from Karakura. The Department of Research and Development detected high level readings of spiritual disturbances, and disorientated pulses emanating from the small area, and apparently, these disturbances are attracting a lot more Hollows than normal. And of course, as a Soul Reaper, unexplained appearances of Hollows are a problem within itself.

Usually a situation such as this would have been dealt with accordingly, but since the betrayal of three Captains, the sudden increase of Hollows, and damage caused from the recent Bount Incident, all previous number one priorities have been placed second. So the situation has been kept under wraps, until the problem could no longer be ignored.

A few days ago, a selected group of Soul Reapers, under orders from the Head Captain, were sent out to patrol and gathered data within the area. Kai Magawa, fourth seat of the third division, was the leader of this group. Base on the written reports, the Soul Reaper disappeared during his turn on daily patrol, and none of the other members of his group were able to locate him. No trace of spiritual pressure or any physical evidence was found regarding to whether or not Magawa was killed or eaten by a Hollow.

Kai Magawa's disappearance also brought on similar reports to the Gotei 13. Apparently, Magawa's desertion is not the first one to have occurred within that town. Another Soul Reaper, Yuki Yamasuji, third seat of the seventh division, suddenly disappeared when she was dispatched in the area four months ago. Many believe that she was most likely killed by a Hollow, although no physical and spiritual evidence was found to support that fact, like Magawa's. Recent reports also verify that Soul Reapers aren't the only beings suddenly disappearing. Humans, plus souls, and even Hollows are suddenly vanishing within that town.

Earlier today, the Head Captain decided it was time to take action, so under his orders, he is to gather a team and locate the source within the area, and eliminate it on site. According to the Head Captain, and the Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurosutchi, they are unable to identify the exact location of the source. The signals and pulses are not constant, which makes it even harder to pinpoint. So he and his team will be staying at a place very close to where the source was last spotted.

It was some time since he gathered his team and they set out to the World of the Living to complete this mission.

That was exactly three hours ago.

The little patience he had when he came here was running dangerously _low_, and he swears if someone were to pull the wrong strings he will explode. Irritation and annoyance was fueling his anger, and he didn't give a damn if the spiritual pressure he was leaking was currently freezing off someone's ass. Let them freeze! At least their misery will make him feel better. For once in his afterlife he wondered why the Head Captain decided to pick him for this mission when clearly he has mounds of paperwork that needs filling out in his office. He didn't have time for these long-term missions, and honestly he didn't want to be in this fucking hot weather either. As a genius, he can continue to wonder this of himself, but he already knew the answer. He's in his field of expertise. As Head of the Investigation Bureau, it is his job to carry out this mission and to return with the job done. So even if the weather is boiling him beyond compare, he will complete this task, because no matter what:

He has never left a job undone.

But such a task doesn't stop him from complaining about the excruciating heat he suddenly finds himself _bathing_ in. The fuck, was it 200 something degrees?! The heat is killing him. Alas, the tree he now leans against is sadly not helping him in the least with this problem.

He needed to distract himself from his migraine building situation, and the only distraction he could find was the huge house that will soon become their temporary stay for their mission. It certainly looks like a decent house, most likely brand new. And who ever stops by to care for the lawn and garden did an excellent job. From what he's heard from Rangiku (when the woman wouldn't stop bugging him about it), the place has six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a pool, and a Jacuzzi. He didn't know what the last one was other than it was some sort of relaxation area, like a sauna, except the water… bubbles? Well, it was some sort of human contraption Rangiku was telling him about. Once they have the small tour around the house, he'll find out what a Jacuzzi is from his own observation. It isn't like he's going to be doing any relaxing, but such information could be useful for Soul Reapers posing as normal humans in the World of the Living.

And besides, his earlier shock about his second seat studying and memorizing their home, even to the little details on how many yards it takes up has yet to wear off. She could do this, yet can't sign and read paperwork. His lieutenant isn't lazy, she just hates office work. He shakes his head at this sudden realization, if it could be considered an insight in the first place. Even so, as he looks at the place that's surrounded by a black iron fence, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but as he continues to look at the house he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread trying to overcome his senses. It was like the entire place was telling him to walk away and never return. It also doesn't help matters when the place is not near a house within a few miles. Talk about negative vibes.

"_I can feel it too, Master. I advise we stay on high alert. It's barely there, but I can sense faint waves of this dark aura" _Hyourinmaru spoke, his voice rumbling within his mind. Toushiro mentally nodded in agreement. Not only was this the last place the source of the spiritual disturbances was last spotted, but this area is the closest, so it would be wise to be on their toes.

"What the hell is taking them so long?! They should have been here by now" asked an annoyed Renji. Toushiro let out a deep sigh. The heat and the long wait weren't the only things causing him annoyance and irritation. _Impatient, idiotic, and immature brats! _He didn't bother to look up and see the lieutenant of the sixth division rant out his frustrations, but he wasn't in the mood to hear them either. "I swear it's been like three freakin' hours!"

"Oh Renji, would you just shut up?! Stop acting like such a little kid. No one wants to hear you complain every five minutes." Rukia angrily snapped.

"Well excuse me for waiting in the damn heat for so long!" Renji retorted.

"News flash Renji, you're not the only one waiting in this stankin' heat!"

"Let the pineapple complain, it's not like it's going to change anything" Ichigo spoke before the two could continue arguing. The two turn to face him. He was leaning against the black fence with his infamous scowl plastered on his features. But being friends with the Deputy Soul Reaper for all this time, they learned quickly what his scowls meant, and this one clearly says that he is annoyed.

Well, weren't they all?

Rukia had nothing to say to that, and decided to shift her attention somewhere else. Renji, on the other hand, said something incoherently under his breath, but then mutters as he looks at the house "Why can't we just pick lock our way in?"

"Don't be acting stupid 'cause you been waiting here for the last three hours. You know damn well why we can't pick lock our way in" Ichigo retorts. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he was _quite_ annoyed, and for many reasons. For starters, why did he have to go on this mission? It's freakin summer time, and he's on summer vacation! Damn his duties getting in the way of his relaxation. He sent a glare at the icy captain who was currently leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, but he knew that he was listening, if the twitching of the brow is of any indication.

"_Either you participate or turn in your badge and zanpakuto. You are a Soul Reaper after all, even though a Substitute, you still have the same responsibilities as we do."_

_Yes_ he thought remembering the words the prodigy spoke, _how unfortunate_. Obviously feeling offended Renji replied back with as much ferocity.

"Well sorry Strawberry for acting stupid! You humans are strange in every sense of the word! Like come on, who keeps someone waiting for this long?!" At that statement, Ichigo was quite insulted as he pushes himself off the fence and faces the red head fully.

"Well excuse us _humans_ for being so strange! You act as if I have every control over the situation!"

"I never said you did!"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear any of this crap from the two of you!" Toushiro shouted over the two, ending their soon-to-be-brawl. The two grumble and reluctantly oblige as they face away from each other. "In case you two may have forgotten, we have a job to do and if the two of you don't want to act mature and stay focus on the mission, then you two could go back to Soul Society and I can let the Head Captain deal with you. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Sure, whatever."

After taking a deep breath to calm down his nerves, he continues, "I can understand that you may be feeling irritated over the fact we've been waiting this long" he said, sending a pointed look at Renji who looked away feeling ashamed, "even I admit that I am tired of waiting, but that still doesn't give you a reason to argue. From what I know of the Human Realm, things always do have a habit of popping up in the most inopportune of times. Maybe something important came up and they had to attend to it. But whatever the case may be we must sit here and wait until the realtor arrives."

"If that were the case, should've they told us?" wondered Rangiku. Everyone but Toushiro look toward her to see her sitting next to her commander trying to get some much needed shade, but she wasn't having much luck. Still she didn't fret about it though. She just so happens to be next to a very good "air-conditioner".

"Yes, that's exactly what they should have done, but it would seem getting a signal within the area is nearly impossible. It could be because of the spiritual disturbances we've been told about, or the source we are supposed to find, but even so I am unable to get a signal" Toushiro replied while looking at the Soul Pager in his hand, as if he were blaming it for his problems. Surprise at the sudden news, the other three soul reapers pulled out their Soul Pagers to indeed see their leader's observation correct.

"So, how are we going to be able to report back if we can't use our Soul Pagers?" asked Rukia

"Once we get settled within the house" Toushiro answered, "I'll make a strong kido barrier to block out any forms of spiritual disturbances that may affect our technology in order to communicate with Soul Society. We will be able to report daily within there. So when you think about it, they probably did call us, but the signal never got through to our end." He send Ichigo a meaningful glance, but said person understood the meaning clearly. His right hand brush the cell that rested in his pocket. If they did call, and the signal got through, he would have known. "So unfortunately, we will just have to wait until then."

"It's hard to when you have relaxation calling your name" Rangiku absently replied as she imagined herself relaxing in the Jacuzzi she heard so much about.

"We are not here for such things anyway, and you relax enough as it is in my office" said Toushiro.

"No I don't, that's only because of my hangover."

"You know, interesting story." Rangiku shivered when she felt the change in her Captain's spiritual pressure. He was mad. "I was searching through some records that happen to be by your desk when I found three giant stacks of paperwork _under_ the couch. Mind telling me how it got there? Wait, there's no need, because you put them there." At this his lieutenant was feeling quite nervous.

"When I looked through them I realize they were last weeks, and the week before that, and the week before that—uncompleted and just so happen, two of those stacks of paperwork were due the following day when I found them." At this the atmosphere got cold. _Real_ cold. Despite the fact the cold was much needed, the other three couldn't find much comfort in it.

He continues. "Also during then I just so happen to find a stash of sake that should have never been in my office to begin with, _hidden_ underneath the floorboards! So relaxtion? I think not! You should stop complaining, because I didn't have to bring you. No, I could of have very well left you in Soul Society, finishing tons of paperwork, threatening you that if you didn't, I will take all of your hidden sake within that office, glue you to your seat, and make you watch as I slowly pour all that sake in that dead plant you were suppose to be watching for Lieutenant Izuru! He should have never let you watch anything, but the main point is, count yourself lucky." His lieutenant gulps before slumping further to the ground, feeling like a tiny person being scolded by a giant. She could have chuckle to how that sounded if her Captain wasn't so riled with fury.

"But" he suddenly said, catching her attention once more. "To make me feel better, and give you what you rightfully deserve, you'll be doing that last stack once we get back. And I'll make sure you do it, unless you want that 'incident' to repeat itself again." Paling at the memory of that day, she vigorously shakes her head.

With a tiny smirk barely noticeable, Toushiro replies "Good."

It was the day no one could ever forget, not to say they wanted to however, but it was something everyone saw coming, even the Head Captain. Let's just say it was something Rangiku couldn't live down for a very long time, and Toushiro, the renowned icy, prodigious Captain of the Tenth, actually smiled.

"I keep hearing about that, but I still don't know what it was about" said Ichigo.

"And it's absolutely nothing, so don't worry about it" Rangiku quickly tells him.

"But—"

"Oh it _was_ something, just something that you don't need to involve yourself over" Toushiro smirked. If Toushiro was smirking he just had to know, so Ichigo looks pointedly at Rukia and Renji, hoping they tell him, but the two was trying their very best to look anywhere but him. He sighs.

Looks like he'll be kept in the dark on the matter.

The sound of a nearby engine could be heard in the distance.

"Look, I think that's them" said Rukia. Surprise, everyone looks up to indeed see a shiny red car heading their way. The car parked a few feet from them, and it wasn't until a moment later a woman got out. A _very_ pretty woman. Her long, midnight black hair looked silky smooth, and her eyes were a sparkling blue with a mischievous light to them. Her fiery red lipstick was the final touch to her beautiful appearance. Donned in her black pumps and business attire she quickly strolls her way down to the awaiting group.

"Oh goodness me, but I am terribly sorry" she said in a country accent. "It's unacceptable keeping you wonderful folks here waiting for so long, but troubles in the office just suddenly… erupted if you know what I mean." Toushiro found himself somehow being able to relate. "The person who was supposed to show you around has gotten terribly ill, and everyone else was busy, and that left me. I end up getting a flat tire on the way here, and I tried calling you, but no one was answering, or maybe I just couldn't get a signal." She muttered the last bit to herself. "I, and on the behalf of Homes Inc. would like to apologize for such tardiness and it will not happen again." And with that very lengthy and quick explanation she bow apologetically.

"It's alright, and we completely understand, but if you don't mind, my friends and I are running behind on some very important matters, so if we can speed things along, Ms?" Toushiro asked.

"Takahashi. Takahashi, Linsley, and of course, right this way." Quickly, she pulls out a pair of keys from her pocket, and unlocks the gate, before leading the group towards the house. The estate seemed a little bit bigger than what it was from afar, but this only fuel the excitement from the group, mainly it being Rangiku. Toushiro however was impressed, but indifferent on the matter.

Walking along the cobblestone path, the group observes how _new_ the place looks. The mini-mansion, the lawn, and even the very path they now walk on looks new. Toushiro couldn't help but find it a little bit strange.

The group stops in front of the red door and waits as the realtor unlocks it.

"I'll be handing you two keys along with a code. One of the keys is for the front door, and other one is for the gate. The code is also for the gate, which can be use from the inside or out" Linsley stated towards the group. She pushes open the door and holds it for the group as they begin bringing their bags in.

After making sure all their bags were brought in, the Soul Reapers in disguised stands in wonder in the middle of the hallway of their temporary stay. The hallway's wall is painted a pretty green color, and the mahogany floors were polished to perfection. To their left sits the living room, the walls a magnificent shade of ivory, the carpet a royal blue, and the furniture taking on a Victorian feel. Even the murals hanging on the wall were stunning, like it came straight from a museum.

"Wow, I love this place already, and we haven't even seen the entire house" Rangiku exclaims. Rukia nods in agreement.

"I'm glad you like it so far. You guys can leave your bags here, and I will give you a quick tour of the place" Linsley offers. The group voices their agreement, but not as loud and excited as Rangiku's.

"Yes, let's go see the house!"

The tour was nice and quick, but very informative. The bedrooms conveniently all have a king size bed, so luckily on Toushiro's part, they were not going to be fighting over who gets which room. The bathrooms were big enough to fit three people comfortably, and the kitchen was up to date with the latest appliances, or at least, that is what Ichigo said when he pointed out that their kitchen's stove and refrigerator is the most sought out kitchenware in the world.

"Yes" Linsley laughed. "We make sure our customers are completely satisfied and are up to date in the modern world. Besides, we have too many opponents to not continually take it a step further."

As the tour continued, Rangiku, in her excitement to see the Jacuzzi, accidently knocked over a very expensive looking vase, which fortunately, did not shattered or crack on impact.

Toushiro bent down to pick it up when the realtor's cold, _freezing_ fingers brushed his own. It was something strange about them. They were too cold for a human, almost colder than his own. Cold, like the kiss of deat—

"Sir?" Linsley questions. Toushiro snaps himself from his reminiscing and looks up into her blue eyes. Strange, they seem paler up close.

_Lifeless._

"I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure the vase wasn't damaged in any way" Toushiro replied. He pointedly looks at his lieutenant as he says this. Rangiku on the other hand, had the nerve to look sheepish.

"It's okay sir, and even if it did, the vase isn't as expensive as it looks." She takes the vase from him, and places it on the stand where it belongs.

After that incident, the tour continued on without a hitch, but even so Toushiro kept his eye on their guide.

He could be paranoid, but there was something strange about that realtor.

After the tour, the group walks Ms. Takahashi to the door.

"Okay, that is all folks. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to call. Here is my company's number." She hands Rangiku a card. "Here are the keys and the code to your new home!" she happily announces. That she drops into the hands of Ichigo.

"Thank you Ms. Takahashi, for the tour and everything" says Rukia.

"You're welcome, and once again I am terribly sorry for the long wait."

"It's fine. The house totally makes up for it" said Renji.

"We'll call you if we have any more problems" Toushiro speaks. The woman nods. She walks out the door, and makes her way down the cobblestone path. She opens the gate, and makes her way to her car. The group watches as she drives away.

There was a moment of silence, as if they were contemplating their next move. Toushiro speaks up.

"Since we already received the tour, how about we all put up our things—" before he even got the chance to put a period at the end of his sentence, there was a rush of air follow by shouts, and yells, and footsteps running up the stairs.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming.

_"You should have known they will find something else to fight over",_ Hyourinmaru laughs within his mind.

_"Indeed I should have",_ Toushiro says.

Day one of this mission, and he already has a headache.

Scary thing is, they didn't even get started yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Hey guys, like the story so far? If so, please voice your opinion by clicking the white box below and typing what you guys think.

P.S. I know in the real world that whole bit I wrote about the realtor doesn't really work like that, but considering that I am the author of this story, I can do whatever I want.

And besides, in the anime series, Soul Reapers suddenly have a background for just about everything. How do you think Rukia became a student in school and no one turned a head to question it?


End file.
